


Tender in Mykonos

by AquilaVolat



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaVolat/pseuds/AquilaVolat
Summary: A gentle love scene with Kassandra and Kyra. It's outdoor naughtiness. Kyra is still feisty, but Kass can handle her.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Tender in Mykonos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying stuff out. Something gentle but still spicy. I hope you like it, but happy for comments.

Kassandra followed the delicate scar with her fingers. Caressing the soft skin as gently as possible – almost not touching at all. Diagonally from Kyra's rib cage, over her belly button towards her right hip, where she stopped. Paused. Her fingers changed direction, and started to stroke towards a new region.

Kyra shivered as she exhaled. Her face felt numb with relaxation. The spaces behind her eyes tingled like they were filled with mint. Her mind felt clear and free from anxiety, as Kassandra's soft touch wiped away all her worries.

Kassandra's finger tips ran up and down Kyra's body, stopping just short of the silk at her waist. It was a deliberate tease, designed to make Kyra’s hairs stand on end. She hummed quietly in pleasure.

Kyra had always craved for an equal who could spar with her in life and love. Someone that understood her, that she could trust and that reinforced her existence. With Kassandra she could allow herself to have every inch of her body touched and pampered like a goddess, without feeling indulgent or vulnerable.

In addition, the contrast of being attended to, so gently, by a woman who possessed such considerable strength, ignited something raw within her. She could feel Kassandra's loving honey-coloured eyes capturing her features, while her powerful battle-ready limbs cuddled, stroked and tickled her. Fingers strengthened by years of wielding heavy bunt weaponry or climbing rock faces, employed for the most delicate of tasks.

The two women basked in sunlight, on a cliff edge overlooking the tiny fishing village below and the sea beyond. Surrounded by grasses and sedums of all colours, punctuated by chalky white boulders, they laid on a large cloak made of dark green linin. Their chitons were removed and set to one side, leaving their majestic bodies wrapped only in thin silken undergarments around the waist and over their breasts. 

Kyra turned her head to gaze at Kassandra. Lying on her left side, drawing shapes on Kyra’s belly with her right hand, Kassandra looked back at her smiling. Her face glowed with both affection and smugness from providing Kyra with intricate joy.

Examining her further, Kassandra’s body was a sight to behold. The daughter of Aphrodite, with stunning features. Soft supple limbs, covered in silken olive skin, naturally flawless except for a patchwork of scars. Beautiful sweeping curves and an inviting buxom waiting to be close and impart its warmth.

But without any compromise in beauty, she was also a powerful, statuesque, titan of a woman. She climbed mountains, defeated monsters and battled armies. She was a composite of marble and granite. She was unbreakable. Muscles crafted to perfection, engineered to fight or play. Or love.

Kassandra continued to stroke Kyra's skin. She observed how each shiver caused Kyra to twitch, and tried to predict which muscles would tense to coincide with each touch. She tickled her right side causing Kyra to let out a small breath and her stomach muscles to contract. She followed the little valleys that appeared on her tummy until they disappeared. She did the same to her hip, causing another small jerk and a groan of pleasure.

Kassandra moved up Kyra's body to her silk covered chest, again pausing just short. Kyra’s eyes, which were still devouring Kassandra's body, switched to met hers.

“Yes please”, Kyra whispered simply.

Kassandra continued. Slowly running the back of her index finger over the silk, up Kyra's left breast, colliding gently with her nipple, bumping past it, and then circling back. The warm shivers behind Kyra's eyes broke free, filling her head, eyes and ears. Like with Kyra's tummy, Kassandra drew random shapes with her fingers, before moving to Kyra's left side to do the same, spreading the chills as she went.

Kyra's shivers intensified. She resisted the temptation to reach out and grab a handful of Kassandra's flesh, but it was getting harder. As the sensation increased, she could no longer hold herself still, and her hips started a shallow trusting motion. She closed her eyes and held her breath, focusing hard on Kassandra’s strokes.

Kassandra was pleased with the pleasure she was imparting. She loved to see Kyra in this way, throbbing with sexual enjoyment and completely engrossed in the moment. But she could also see Kyra’s unease at being at her mercy. Kyra wanted to reciprocate and was struggling to hold back. She knew it was only a matter of time before Kyra would take charge – with force if necessary. “Always has to be the boss.” She chuckled to herself. Her instinct, usually a skill reserved for fighting cultists, predicted that a charged Kyra was a few seconds away from pouncing on her like a wild beast.

Pre-emptively, Kassandra pinched Kyra's nipple gently, sending her into a small distracting spasm, accompanied by a loud grunt of pleasure. It was a feint, and with a smooth motion, Kassandra mounted her lover and straddled her waist. Thighs planted either side, firm ass pressing down on Kyra's trusting hips. Hands out, with strong arms ready to nullify any resistance.

Realising too late, Kyra frowned at a smug looking Kassandra.

“That was a sneaky move Misthios! Where is your honour?” Kyra reprimanded, firing out her right palm in protest towards Kassandra's chest. It was effortlessly wafted aside. 

“This isn’t the Pankration Kyra.” Her smile getting wider. “We can wrestle each other with honour another day.”

“Hmmph.” Kyra protested. She wriggled, making further attempts to push Kassandra off her, but using none of her considerable strength. Kassandra grabbed her wrists and pinned them above Kyra’s head playfully. Kyra pouted and fabricated another look of disapproval.

“Are we finished pretending or can we continue?” Kassandra poked Kyra on the nose.

“You may carry on.” Kyra instructed. “But don’t think I couldn’t free myself of this feeble hold of yours if I tried.” Her smile revealing she was unable to keep up the pretence any longer.

Kassandra let go of Kyra's wrists and stretched, to switch her mind out of battle mode and back to love making. With two hands, Kassandra drew multiple invisible lines with her fingers from collarbone to tummy, then reversed the direction a few more times. Down, up, sometimes figures of 8, she could see Kyra drifting away and relaxing. Each of her fingertips plotting their own routes, causing Kyra's body to turn into putty.

She tickled Kyra’s sides very gently, making her body jolt and breaking her trance. Then resumed the relaxing work with her fingertips... bending forward to reach down the sides and front of her neck, over her shoulders a few times, then eventually up her arms. Kassandra's touch caused Kyra's arms to tense, which she made sure to survey and squeeze in appreciation. She ran her thumbs along the ridge that had formed underneath Kyra's well defined biceps, and acknowledged their quite impressive form. “It's no wonder this woman is so good with a bow," she thought to herself, feeling a rare hint of envy.

Reaching Kyra's palms she weaved their fingers together and pressed forward, stretching Kyra's arms and body and bringing their noses together. They kissed, softly. Kassandra slid her thighs down over Kyra's, elongating her body until their toes touched, and kissed Kyra again. Then letting go of Kyra's hands, Kassandra put one hand behind her neck and grabbed her hip with the other – pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Like a coiled spring, Kyra responded. Grasping the other woman’s cheeks with both hands, she captured Kassandra’s plump bottom lip with her own. Their tongues stroked, noses pressed together. Craving to make Kassandra feel her gratitude, she bucked her hips, locked her thighs into Kassandra's, and thrusted forcefully.

Kassandra felt amused by Kyra's vigour, but continued to kiss, nibbling Kyra's upper lip in her smile. She tensed her body and pressed with her hips, managing to temper the wild bull beneath her. Kyra's arms wrapped around her back and hugged her tight, squeezing so firmly that it drew a small grunt. “My god, this woman is strong.” Kassandra thought to herself, feeling very pleased with herself to have captured such a partner. Kissing ever more passionately, she resisted and squeezed back with her thighs, winning a grunt of her own.

“You sure are making me work for this!” Kassandra exclaimed, completely entangled by Krya’s python like hold.

“I need to make sure you’re worthy of...!” Kyra halted mid-sentence and gasped as Kassandra's left hand reached her womanhood. 

“Were you saying something?” Kassandra jabbed. “About me not being worthy?”

“You're ... more than ... worthy!” Kyra stammered, struggling to think or speak as Kassandra massaged with her fingers.

Kassandra watched Kyra’s expression closely. How Kyra's eyelids flickered, the tightness of her lips, and the beads of sweat forming on her brow all gave Kassandra signs to follow. She read her opponent, but in order to provide pleasure rather than inflict pain. Each time Kyra's features revealed information, Kassandra would give them a small kiss in thanks. Kyra’s tight body finally started to relax and untangle itself from her own.

“Clitoris. Funny word. What makes this your ‘key’ Kyra? How do I unlock you?” Kassandra mused trivially, enjoying being an ass for no reason, while watching her queen succumb to her touch.

“I’m, going, to...” Kyra tailed off, failing to finish her threat, and gasping in pleasure - just as Kassandra moved inside her, curling two fingers to apply precise pressure.

“You’re going to what?” Kassandra whispered into Kyra's neck.

It only took a few strokes for Kyra's body to quake, to pulse around Kassandra's fingers and to reach climax. She screamed Kassandra's name. Kassandra rubbed gently, amplifying the sensation. Kyra wailed, and thrashed, but neither Kassandra nor her orgasm would relent. She teared up and went limp, burying her head in Kassandra's sweaty shoulder, as Kassandra eased off to a slower pace.

Kassandra wiped away Kyra's tears, and kissed her parted, quivering lips. Kyra, sweating and out of breath, looked up at Kassandra and started to laugh through the kiss. “Remind me which god you’re descended from Misthios? Are you sure it’s not Eros!”

“I take it my queen is satisfied then?” Kassandra smiled, releasing her hold and rolling to lie on the linen blanket.

“Very much so. But it’s now your turn. Do you understand me?” Kyra instructed. 

She sat up, hair in a mess from Kassandra’s ravaging, crawled on to the other woman and straddled her waist. 

“Maybe.” Kassandra retorted, being deliberately obtuse.

Kyra ignored her, and wasting no time, as if to demonstrate she needed no recovery, she grabbed Kassandra's wrists, pinned them above her head, ripped off the silk covering her own chest, and proceeded to tie Kassandra's hands together.

“Don’t you trust me to be good?” Kassandra asked mischievously, testing the knot to see if she could break it.

“No.” Kyra pulled off Kassandra's undergarment, turned and tied Kassandra's ankles together firmly.

“And how is this honourable?” Kassandra said grinning.

Kyra turned back, and bent forward, until their noses touched. Their soft breasts pressed and shared warm. Smooth legs aligned. She gave Kassandra a long, loving kiss. “There is going to be nothing honourable about this Kassandra.”


End file.
